ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daigo
'Daigo '(family name unrevealed, begins with "'Da-'") is an Azurite noble, husband to Kazumi Kato, co-founder of House Kato, former infantryman, and expectant father. Biography ''War and XPs'' He and Kazumi Kato fought alongside the Order of the Stick during the Battle of Azure City and met her when they become trapped in a tower with the Order. After seeing Haley and Elan's parting, Kazumi asked Daigo out on a date should they both survive the battle. While they were originally unnamed and undifferentiated members of the Azure City army, they reveal their names to each other in order to dodge the fate of all nameless redshirts (that is, to be killed horribly while the main characters survive). Daigo refused to reveal his last name as he is "saving it for an emergency".Comic #472, "I'll Hold Them Off" They escaped the city aboard Lord Hinjo's junk. ''Don't Split the Party'' During their time in exile, Kazumi and Daigo fell in love and conceived a child, leading them to ask Durkon to officiate at their wedding. Hinjo rewards their service with a noble title, forming House Kato after Kazumi, since Daigo's surname is still unknown. Hinjo did get out the first letter, "D", before Daigo stopped him. Daimyo Kubota, marked them for assassination as part of his plan to seize control of Azure City, hoping to remove their votes from the council of nobles who would choose the leader following Hinjo's death. Daigo was later seen on the Orc Island along with Elan, Durkon and Lien hunted by Orcs. When Elan presented Banjo to them, the Orcs started to worship him and attempted to kill the visitors because they were not worthy to keep him. Lien did not manage to leave and was left behind to be sacrificed to Banjo; eventually the 3 men returned to rescue her. Chief Grukgruk intended to kill them all, but Therkla impersonated Banjo and demanded to let them free. Qarr then hypnotized Grukgruk only to be dispelled by Durkon. Therkla lead them through a Greg Initiative tunnel before Vurkle realized the prisoners had left with Banjo and the tribe ran after them. Daigo speculated that he and Kazumi's unborn child may be a Monk based on the amount of kicking it was doing.Comic #586, "No Encounter is an Island Unto Itself" When Kubota launched his coup attempt, with Therkla and Qarr to kill Hinjo and Elan, he sent ninjas to Daigo and Kazumi's cabin. Daigo was immediately knocked unconscious by them opening the door, though the pregnant Kazumi held them off for a while. When he came to, he was again knocked out by Kubota opening the door with two samurai. Therkla and Elan arrived to save them, but Daigo, Kazumi, and Elan were all taken captive, leaving their fate to Therkla. During this encounter Daigo revealed the first two letters of his last name, "Da", before being interrupted by Therkla.Comic #589, "Entrance Qualifications" Therkla saved Daigo and Kazumi, but was poisoned by Kubota, dying in their cabin. During the Soul Splice, Vaarsuvius came to Daigo and Kazumi's cabin. The elf teleported the entire Azurite fleet to an island off of the Western Continent which was an abandoned elven fortifications on it, as a place for the Azurites to settle. They informed V of the location of Durkon and the rest of the party, much to V's chagrin. They were last seen bidding farewell to the Order when they left the Azurites for the Western Continent. Current Activities Daigo and Kazumi presumably stayed with the Azurite refugees to settle the island and raise their child. References Category:Living Characters Category:Inhabitants of Azure City Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Humans